EP 652 009 A1 describes inhibitors of aspartate protease which inhibit the production of beta-amyloid peptides in cell culture and in vivo.
WO 00/69262 discloses a beta-secretase and the use thereof in assays for finding potential active substances for the treatment of AD.
WO 01/00663 discloses memapsin 2 (human beta-secretase) as well as a recombinant catalytically active enzyme. Methods of identifying inhibitors of memapsin 2 are also described.
The International patent applications WO 06/024932, WO 06/017836 and WO 06/017844 disclose substituted amino-quinazolines and their use as β-secretase inhibitors for the treatment of Alzheimer's disease.
WO 02/44156 discloses benzimidazole derivatives having TIE-2 and VEGFR-2 kinase inhibitory activity for the treatment of diseases associated with inappropriate angiogenesis, including cancer.
U.S. Pat. No. 05/065,179 discloses benzimidazole and imidazo-pyridine derivatives with high affinity for certain subtypes of melanocortin receptors being useful for treating pathological conditions in which one or more of those receptors are involved.
WO 03/041708 discloses benzimidazole and imidazo-pyridine derivatives inhibiting the Tec kinase family and therefore being useful for treating pathological conditions involving inflammation, immunological and allergic disorders.
WO 05/080380 discloses inhibitors of p38 kinase which have a benzimiadzole like structure and their use for the treatment of conditions resulting from excessive cytokine production.
WO 05/058869 discloses benzimidazole and aminobenzimidazoles having antiviral activity, by inhibiting the replication of the respiratory syncytial virus (RSV).
Surprisingly, it has been found that the compounds of the present invention inhibit beta secretase-mediated cleavage of APP, are weakly basic, are only partially protonated at physiological conditions, show high oral bioavailability.